


Pieces of Us

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Short & Sweet, Shorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: A collection of Priscilla/Sain drabbles and short fics.





	1. Dragonfly Toes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrOlau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrOlau/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less talking. More dancing.

Priscilla stood barefooted on the rocks by the river. They were holding hands and grinning like fools. The setting sun sparkled in Sain’s eyes.

"One more dance?" he teased.

"For you, fair knight? I will allow two."

He pulled her closer and she fell forwards, palms flat against his chest now.

"You are everything I could ever want," he whispered.

The blush blooming across her cheeks was as pink as the sky above them. She pressed a finger to his lips.

"Less talking. More dancing."

He laughed and spun her around. They danced on the rocks till they were breathless.


	2. Fragments of Forever

It had become a sort of tradition now, sitting in the grass and watching the stars. Priscilla hugged her legs close. They sat on Sain’s blanket, which he had swiped from his tent just before heading to hers and whispering her name.

"Darling…we’ll be back before anyone notices."

"I want to spend the entire night with you this time."

He had frowned, then grinned, and led her away from the camp.

Now she watches the twinkling high above and listens to the rustling of the leaves, Sain at her side, hand clasped around hers. She leans her head against his chest and lets loose a sigh that sounds too deep, too weathered, to be coming from someone so young.

"I would give you forever if I could," she says, "But I’ve got nothing…so please, take these moments and make them last."

His response was a hand through her hair and a soft whisper.

"Thank you, Priscilla."


	3. Paper Airplanes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 175 words. This one has a modern setting.

“Summer’s approaching far too fast,” Sain said, squinting in the sunlight. “But…you manage to look breathtaking no matter the weather or temperature.”

Priscilla stifled a giggle. The bench was warm and made of wood. The sun baked their backs. Sain shifted closer.

“My father’s been asking where I’ve been disappearing off to,” she said. She watched his face crumple from the corner of her eye and instantly, her gut felt heavy. “It’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Priscilla…it’s okay.”

She spun to look at him. “What is?”

He was clearly struggling with the words. She was struggling with the reality of it all. It hurt her heart too much. She wanted to escape everything, this topic included.

“Look,” she said, clasping his hand. “Look…”

He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

She bit her lip, looking to the sky. “Nothing, I…look at that.”

She lifted his hand with hers and pointed out a speck in the sky. An airplane, crossing the endless blue.

“That…that could be us. Couldn’t it, Sain?”

Perhaps, someday, it could be.


	4. Breathless

Always, always breathless. That was simply how Sain made her, whenever they shared broken moments together. Whether by making her laugh or chasing her or tickling. Sometimes — and she blushed at the memories of these — through his featherlight kisses, or the hungrier ones.

She was breathless and laughing behind trees as he spoke her name in a singsong voice.

"Your name is praise on the tongues of a thousand angels, my love."

She thought herself well read, but his tongue was sweet unlike that of any she had known before.

Breathless in the night and as the sun would spill over the horizon, her giggling filling the open air.

"Your smile," she had said to him once.

"What about it, darling?" he had flashed a grin at her in response.

"Perhaps it is the most powerful magic I have come across."

"Oh?"

And then she had kissed him — kissed wide eyed, blushing Sain.

That had been the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a coffee. It boosts my morale and makes me happy: ko-fi.com/mepmep
> 
> (commissions info can be found on my blog, star--gal.tumblr.com)


End file.
